Toutes les nuits
by Mirai369
Summary: Renji et Hisagi s'inquiètent pour Kira. En effet, celui-ci semble manquer de sommeil. Ils décident donc d'espionner leur ami pour en découvrir la cause.


La réunion quotidienne des lieutenants s'était terminée plus tôt que d'habitude et Hisagi, Renji et Kira en profitèrent pour passer du temps ensemble, Hinamori préférant retourner auprès de son capitaine. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs progressions jusqu'à comment ridiculiser l'association des femmes shinigami. Enfin, Renji aborda le sujet qui le perturbait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Renji : Kira, tu sais qu'il faut dormir la nuit ?

-Kira : Abarai-kun, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je dors la nuit.

-Renji : Eh ben on dirait pas.

Kira avait en effet des cernes depuis quelques temps, son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et il perdait souvent le fil de la conversation.

-Hisagi : C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué. Quelque chose t'empêche de dormir ?

-Kira : N-non.

Renji et Hisagi le regardèrent d'un air septique. Kira ne savait décidément pas mentir.

-Hisagi : Tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Renji : Non, je sais, je parie que c'est à cause de son capitaine.

-Kira, rougit fortement : Comment ça ?

-Renji : Je suis au courant tu sais. Tu dois faire toute la paperasse à sa place.

-Kira : Ah… Euh bon ben c'était bien qu'on ait pu se voir, je crois que je vais y allez.

-Renji : N'oublie pas de te reposer.

Kira s'en alla, se dirigeant vers sa division.

-Hisagi : Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose ?

-Renji : Si. Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie ?

-Hisagi : Ou il passe ses nuits à boire du sake.

-Renji : Ou alors il est devenu strip-teaser.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter sur la cause du manque de sommeil de Kira quand Renji eu une idée.

-Renji : Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Allons vérifier ce qu'il fait de nous-même.

-Hisagi : Tu es fou, on doit respecter sa vie privée.

- Renji : Tu ne viens pas alors ?

-Hisagi : Si mais je me sentais obligé de le souligner. Et puis si il nous découvre on aura qu'à dire qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, avec le kido d'Hisagi, parce que Renji avait essayé mais il avait lamentablement échoué, ils s'entourèrent d'une barrière pour cacher leur reiatsu. Ils se rendirent discrètement dans la chambre de leur ami et se cachèrent dans une armoire en laissant une légère ouverture donnant sur le lit de Kira.

-Renji : C'est parfait.

-Hisagi : Et si il ne passe pas par sa chambre avant de partir ?

-Renji : Alors je crois que dans le monde des humains ça s'appelle un vent.

Heureusement, quelques temps après Kira entra dans sa chambre. Il déposa son zanpakuto et se coucha dans son lit.

-Hisagi, murmure : On dirait que cette nuit il va suivre nos conseils.

-Renji : Quel imbécile, depuis quand il suit nos conseils ? C'est…

Hisagi lui mit une main devant la bouche et lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Par chance, Kira semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Hisagi, chuchote : Dès qu'on est sûr qu'il dort on s'en va.

Renji, déçu, hocha la tête. Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Renji et Hisagi virent, étonnés, le capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin, s'avancer dans la pièce et s'asseoir au bord du lit de Kira. Renji et Hisagi ne se regardèrent pas mais ils savaient qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Renji espéra qu'il venait juste apporter de la paperasse supplémentaire. Gin posa un doigt sur le bras de Kira et remonta doucement jusqu'à l'épaule, en murmurant un léger « Izuru ». Kira gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Gin frôla alors la joue de son subordonné et répéta lentement son prénom en détachant chaque syllabe. Enfin, Kira ouvrit les yeux.

-Kira : Taichou, s'il vous plait pas ce soir…

Renji déglutit avec difficulté. Apparemment, il n'était pas question de paperasse.

-Gin : Je suis ton capitaine, tu dois obéir au moindre de mes désirs. Tu oserais me désobéir ?

-Kira : Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai besoin de sommeil et les autres commencent à s'en rendre compte…

-Gin : Ils sont au courant ?

-Kira : Non. Je ne leur ai rien dit.

-Gin : Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils profitent tous de toi, pauvre petite chose.

Kira soupira, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec son capitaine, mais toutes les nuits c'était la même chose.

-Kira : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie, je veux dormir. S'il vous plait.

-Gin, sourit encore plus que d'habitude : Non, non. J'aime tellement sentir tes mains glisser dans mon dos, c'est tellement agréable. Allez, viens on va dans ma chambre, je préfère être dans mon lit.

-Kira, les larmes aux yeux : S'il vous plait, je suis crevé.

Gin posa gentiment sa main sur la tête du jeune shinigami.

-Kira : A chaque fois c'est la même chose, vous me forcer à continuer même quand je vous supplie de me laisser partir car je n'en peux plus.

-Gin : D'accord, je te promets que cette fois je ne te retiendrai longtemps.

-Kira : …Merci, taichou…

Gin, satisfait, se leva et quitta la chambre, suivit de près par son lieutenant. Renji et Hisagi purent enfin sortir de leur cachette. Ils se regardèrent, encore sous le choc.

-Hisagi : Je crois que demain, on devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Kira.

-Renji : Oui.

Incapable de rajouter quoique ce soit, ils rentrèrent dans leur division respective. Pendant ce temps, Kira soupira une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte de la chambre de son supérieur. Décidément, si il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais avoué à son capitaine son talent pour les massages.


End file.
